


Kingkiller Theater AU

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Nothing serious, i talk about what characters would do in college theater, just more headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: The characters from The Kingkiller Chronicle in college theater





	Kingkiller Theater AU

  * So I was thinking of modern day! Kvothe and how if he were in college, he would totally do all the theater clubs. He wouldn’t be a theatre major, probably be undecided, just loving most of his classes. He would be that kid that always got leads, and everyone was torn between hating him and loving him because he’s so good. He is also superstitious and forbids anyone to talk about “the Scottish play” and randomly quotes obscure Shakespeare plays (he knows the popular ones too, but he’s a low key hipster) and totally gets everyone singing along to whatever song is stuck in his head. 
  * Wil is a lighting genius, and it’s something he “just does for fun” which blows everyone away, because he’s amazing. He also generally gets what he asks for because he tends to be on everyone’s good side. 
  * Sim works on designing sets and he and Wil work together and bounce ideas off each other and than go to propose ideas to the director together. They also tend to build them together, but only Sim paints them.  
  * Denna is an actress, she disappears and slips in just as rehearsal is starting. Her voice makes jaws drop and she gets her characters on a deep emotional level. 
  * Fela mostly acts, but she hates being pigeon holed as as that beautiful girl and people think she (and Denna) both get cast because of their looks, but she actually provides a lot of humor to characters that they often lack. 
  * Mola is stage manager and very good. No one crosses her, but if they do, she gets scary. She’s a bit like Lorren that way. Her word is law. 
  *  Devi is director, who loves when her actors make choices with their characters, but is a control freak about what happens. And her shows are always amazing, despite the last minute disasters that strike and flawlessly fixes them. 
  * Deoch is the stunts coordinator and choreographer
  * Stanchion is the music director and conductor
  * Basil is always stuffed in the back in the ensemble 
  * Elodin is the faculty member who supports them but he’s never there when they need him and randomly shows up. And makes them do weird warm ups when he’s there. 
  * Manet is always type casted as the old wise guy and has all the stories of “that one time when” and VERY superstitious. 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
